Take a bite of my heart tonight
by TheQueenOfDrama
Summary: "Bite me."


**TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART TONIGHT**

"_Bite __me_."

Damon stilled suddenly and Elena let out a frustrating groan. Why did he stop? Just right now when. She raised her head to look in his crystal gaze. The passion and the love she has found in there only some moments before, have disappeared. His big blue eyes, almost black for the dilated pupils, now were showing just. Fear? And a rhetorical question, too, something like: _Are __you __crazy?_

Not a word left his lips. Not an answer. Elena raised her hips to urge him to go on, but he was still standing there, no moves. They could at least try to ignore what she had just said and come back to what they were doing, they were both so close to.

"_I __can't __hurt __you_."

His warm and low voice shook her up. Damon gazed deep in her eyes. Then he raised one hand to caress her cheek and he started moving again, slowly.

"_I __could __never __hurt __you __on __purpose __again_."

He whispered, kissing tenderly her forehead. His moves were still slow, but more powerful now.

It wasn't enough. They shared something beautiful, but Elena felt that it wasn't enough. She wanted to be connected to him in every way she could, she wanted to be _his_ definitively. She never liked so much the idea of blood sharing and all those things that came along with vampire habits, but with Damon it was different. She trusted him, in spite of everything, in spite of his impulsiveness and his snaps, because she knew he loved her, he loved her in such a devoted and wholehearted way. He could've never hurt her. He didn't even when he was all delirious for a werewolf bite. The thought of the quite enjoyable sensation she felt that nigh urged her on.

"_Please_."

She opened her big brown eyes wide and she caressed him, too, lingering with her hand on his face. Damon stilled again and suddenly he rolled off of her, laying on his back on the other side of his enormous bed. He looked at her.

"_What __part __of __my __speech __was __not __clear?_"

He spurted out, almost venomous. Elena was pouting now. She did not want to give up easily.

She ignored his wickedness and she straddled him, letting their bodies be one again. They both let out a moan the moment he was inside her one more time. Now that she could control the whole situation, Elena was even more determined about getting what she wanted. She started riding him, fast, she didn't care to be gentle or kind anymore. The girl moved her hair aside, freeing her neck, her chocolate locks all on her right shoulder. Then she bent over, her mouth just an inch away from his, while her hand was tickling his nape.

Damon, on instinct, parted his lips lightly, and Elena took advantage of this and she let her tongue run over his white teeth. His fangs elongated almost right away. She saw him close his eyes and sigh, trying to restrain himself, but her moves were becoming more and more frantic, and she knew he couldn't be able to resist much longer. Elena smirked a little when she looked at his vampire features that were showing up. The red veins under his cerulean blue eyes only aroused her more. She grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her, smiling gently, even if there was a malicious light in her eyes and she was breathing heavy because of what was going to come.

She kissed him to tell him that she was ready. That she trusted him. That she wanted him _oh-so-bad_. Elena's bottom lip bled a little when he kissed her again. The first taste of that delicious nectar was enough to make Damon lose control completely. He was not able to stop anymore. He rose up, so now she was sitting on him. Then he looked at her one last time and she silently answered to him with a nod.

Damon let his tongue caress her neck in the softest way, lingering where the blood was running faster. Then, very slowly, his fangs pierced her olive skin, while they began to move again. Elena felt pain just for a second, but then it vanished and, when Damon started to drink from her, all she could feel was an overwhelming pleasure, so deep, so strong, that she forgot all the rest. She couldn't hear anything else, she couldn't see anything else. Just Damon. _Hers_. Like he had never been before.

When both of them came back to reality, their gazes met. Damon was shy and almost fearful once again, but Elena gave him a bright smile and she kissed him, tasting her own blood on his lips. They fell back on the white sheets, cuddled in a neverending embrace. Damon was caressing her long hair, while his lips gently touched the wounds he has caused. Before he could even speak, Elena's voice came out first.

"_Fantastic_."

She whispered, holding him tighter. Damon let go the breath he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't the first time he did something like that and surely he knew how to make a vampire bite a very pleasurable experience, but it was Elena, his Elena, and he would've never forgive himself if he had hurt her again. He tried to recover his usual sarcasm and, raising an eyebrow, he smirked.

"_Of __course __it __was!_"

Elena punched him lightly on his arm, rolling her eyes.

"_One __day __your __big __ego __will __tread __on __you!_"

"_Touchè!_"

He raised his hands, giving up, and they both burst into laughter. Damon became serious again.

"_Are __you __sure __you're __okay?_"

Elena nodded, while she was becoming overtired. She closed her eyes. Damon started to caress tenderly her hair again and he smiled, before sleep got the better of him, too.


End file.
